


Brother's Keeper

by Precisely_Measured_Words (Measured_Words)



Series: Webercon 2014 Drabbles [2]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Adventure, Brothers, Drabble, Gen, Necroprancy, terrible puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 04:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1373329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Precisely_Measured_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brightmane's recent adventure has him a little more worried about his younger brother, Sugar Skull.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brother's Keeper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kennesaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kennesaw/gifts), [Addiepants](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Addiepants/gifts).



"And then," Brightmane exclaimed, galloping in a tight circle around his brother, head down, to demonstrate, "Boom! I knocked the evil instrument away from him! Julliard was pretty upset, but not even Sticky Hooves wanted that loot! Get it?"

Sugar Skull smiled weakly at the pun. "Gosh, I wish I'd been there..."

"I know." Brightmane flopped down on his withers in front of him, wearing a more serious expression. "It would have been great to have you, but that necroprancy was really kind of scary. Promise me you'll never do anything like that?"

The younger pony nodded solemnly. "I promise."


End file.
